


you make feel so mmmh

by straykittles



Category: EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Super M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Blowjobs, Choking, Dance Room, Drooling, Gags, Good Boy, Kim Jongin - Freeform, Kim Jongin | Kai - Freeform, M/M, Music Video: Mmmh (Kim Jongin | Kai), Sexual Tension, Throat Fucking, dance practice, gagging, hwang hyunjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: “If I finish this today, can I kiss you?” He asked and Kai gave him a smirk, pulling him back to his hard-on.“You can do more than just kiss me.” Kai adds.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 55





	you make feel so mmmh

**Author's Note:**

> not rechecked

Hyunjin listened to the song on repeat from when he left his dorm to reaching the practice room. He was nervous, because when he reached out to Kai, asking if he could teach him the Mmmh dance, he didn’t expect Kai to agree. He had already learned a bit of the first part by watching it on repeat, but he was still a bit anxious meeting such a big artist.

When the door opens a few minutes after he arrives, he sees Kai enter wearing a blue dress shirt, black jeans, dark blue converse and a beanie. Hyunjin wiped his sweaty hands on his black shirt and fixed his black pants when he stood up from the floor. “Ah, sunbae.” Hyunjin says with a shy smile and Kai entered completely, giving him a smile as well. “Hyunjin-ssi.” He greets, closing the door.

Hyunjin reached out a hand and Kai took it in his, shaking it. Hyunjin gives a subtle gulp when he feels his firm grip and his rough palm in his. It was no doubt that Kai is a very, _very_ attractive person. “Thank-Thank you for agreeing to this.” He said before letting go of his hand. Kai waves a hand at him, shaking his head. “It’s no problem. I actually wanted to meet you.” Kai says as they enter more into the practice room.

Hyunjin’s eyes widened at that while he watched Kai put down his gym bag. Kai looks up, gazing at him through the mirror in front of them with a smile. “You’re very talented in dancing.” He says, facing him and removing his beanie. Hyunjin’s lips parted before he gave a little bow. “Thank you.” He said and Kai grinned, patting his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Now, what do you say we stretch before we start?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and Hyunjin felt a shiver run up his spine before nodding his head.

Kai heads to where he was supposed to plug in his phone and he played a song from his playlist. He walked back to where Hyunjin was, standing in front of the mirror. He stood beside him and he started stretching. Hyunjin followed, keeping his eyes on himself when Kai stretched to the side, making his dress shirt ride up a bit, showing him some skin.

After stretching, Kai started teaching him the step by step; where he should snap his body and release. They worked harder on the foot-works, but Hyunjin got it after two tries. He even blushed when Kai complimented him from it, but he blamed the heat of his body from dancing for it. “Okay, now, this part is the easiest actually.” Kai says after finishing the first part of the chorus. “We just have to do body rolls and step this foot to the side while twisting it a bit and moving to the front.” Kai instructed.

He stepped his right foot to the side, giving it a bit of a twist inwards while rolling his body to the left. Hyunjin followed, but he was moving his hips instead of his chest. “Wait.” Kai says, clearing his throat before heading to where Hyunjin was. Hyunjin gulps down as he waits. Kai placed a hand on his chest, tapping it a bit and Hyunjin bit his lower lip when he felt his warm hand over his clothed chest.

“For this part, you have to move more of your chest than your hips.” Kai directed, placing his other hand Hyunjin’s hip. Kai was completely covering the whole of Hyunjin’s back since he was taller. They both stood still, eyes looking back at each other at the mirror. Hyunjin licked his lower lip, wetting it since it felt like it dried up. “Now try.” Kai whispered, hot breath hitting Hyunjin’s ear. 

Hyunjin moved his body, feeling Kai move his hip with his hand and tap his chest to the rhythm with the other. Hyunjin shook his head a bit and focused on learning the step. He didn’t know if Kai felt his heart banging in his chest from being so close because it was. “That’s right.” Kai whispered again, nodding his head before stepping away. It snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Do it four times, moving to the front.” Kai stated a bit louder this time, doing it. Hyunjin inhaled deeply before following him.

They moved past that part and did a bit of footwork before doing the power move of the whole routine. “Now this part.” Kai states, going behind him and Hyunjin froze. This angle is a lot more different than the one before. They were both facing the mirror now, he could see Kai towering over him from the back and he wanted to shrink down, his ears turning red.

The heat radiating from Kai because he got worked up from dancing was hitting his sweaty back. Hyunjin bites his lip again when Kai places his arm over his waist and pulls him back with a force. Hyunjin gasped, eyes widening a bit when he looked at Kai who was staring back at him in the mirror with the same dark eyes. He could feel something poking his lower back and he tries covering his growing hard-on by pulling down on his shirt.

“You roll your body from your chest to your hips while leaning side to side.” Kai whispered out, moving his own body and Hyunjin followed, moving his torso with him, feeling Kai’s huge package grind into his back. “And then lift your leg while leaning into the side.” He added and Hyunjin followed, eyes still staring at Kai’s, still holding his shirt in place.

Hyunjin blushed a deeper shade of red, sweat dripping more on his neck and his forehead. Kai smirks, giving a soft kiss on his neck while he continues to look back at Hyunjin. They continued doing the body rolls when Kai spoke again. “You’re doing so well, baby boy.” He whispered, his other hand taking Hyunjin’s hand that was pulling his shirt and it exposed his boner. Kai chuckled deeply by his ear before he bites his earlobe. “Your hands are supposed to be on your sides.” He commented and Hyunjin nodded his head slowly.

“Now, we have to move back.” Kai says, stepping his right foot back while rolling his torso, Hyunjin stepped back with his right foot as well. He stumbled a bit, his mind getting foggier by the second because it was only thinking of one thing; Kai’s long, thick, package hitting his lower back every wave. “So good.” Kai comments, now placing both his hand on his waist and Hyunjin gasped when he tightened his hold. 

“Hyung.” Hyunjin whispers, his head tilting back on Kai’s shoulder to look at the older. Kai raised an eyebrow and Hyunjin glanced down at his lips. “I want to kiss you.” He continued and Kai gave him a side smile. “But we’re not done.” Kai only commented and Hyunjin pouts. “If I finish this today, can I kiss you?” He asked and Kai gave him a smirk, pulling him back to his hard-on. “You can do more than just kiss me.” Kai adds, and it was enough for Hyunjin to focus more and finish everything.

He did finish until the part where he wanted even with Kai’s extra touches and praises. Kai helped him film after making sure his boner couldn’t be seen in the camera. Hyunjin managed to do it after one take, Kai placed the phone on the ground before sitting on the ground, his back on the mirror. Hyunjin, still breathless, walked over and sat on his lap. All worry about someone walking in were thrown out the window when Kai grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled it back.

Kai starts leaving wet kisses on Hyunjin’s sweaty neck, careful to not bite too hard to leave a mark. Hyunjin moans when Kai tugs on his hair. “You were so good.” He said, his other hand going to his neck before his pointer and middle finger hovers over Hyunjin’s plump lips. “Good boys get a price, right?” He asked and Hyunjin tried squeezing his thighs together but couldn’t because Kai was between him. He nods though. “Y-Yes.” He choked out and Kai smiled.

“On your knees.” The older said, pushing off Hyunjin gently before standing up. Hyunjin kneeled down, wide, waiting eyes looking up at Kai while Kai unbuttoned his pants. Hyunjin waits patiently, Kai’s intense gaze on him makes him obedient. Kai finally pulled down his pants, followed by his underwear and his Hyunjin was right. Kai is hung, huge, veiny, thick and long. Hyunjin’s lips parted when Kai pumped it a bit.

“Open up, baby.” Kai states and Hyunjin parts his lips more, lying his tongue flat while Kai slips in the tip between his lips. He relaxed his jaw as Kai went deeper, but only half of Kai’s cock was in when he gagged, tears starting to form in his eyes. Hyunjin can’t even reach the growing pubic hair even if he tried. Kai stops moving, combing back Hyunjin’s hair as the younger tries to regain his breathing through his nose. “Such a good boy.” He mutters, sliding out of Hyunjin’s lips before going back in. “You’re so good taking me like this.” He adds.

Hyunjin moaned before he placed his hands on Kai’s thighs before bobbing his head, relaxing his throat more and more, tears falling down his cheeks as he continued. He maintained eye contact with Kai with his teary eyes, making Kai moan and move his hips a bit to meet Hyunjin’s throat. “Yes, just like that.” Kai moaned out when Hyunjin purposely went deeper and gagged around him. Hyunjin drooled all over his cock, some dripping on his chin.

It was messy and wet and Hyunjin loved every second of it. He moans around Kai when the older one gathers his hair in a ponytail before thrusting into him. Kai’s tip hit the back of Hyunjin’s throat repeatedly, making Hyunjin choke around him more than before. Kai was grunting, pre-cum leaking from his tip that Hyunjin tasted it.

It was salty, yet sweet too. It was just Hyunjin’s type. Hyunjin finally closed his eyes to focus more on letting Kai go deeper into his throat. He feels Kai move a bit and then he feels a hand touch his wrist. “Touch your throat baby, feel me in your throat.” Kai states and Hyunjin’s shaky hand goes to his neck, lightly wrapping his hand around his throat as Kai continues.

He feels his throat expand and shrink back to its original size every time Kai goes in and out. Hyunjin moaned around him, sending vibrations up Kai’s cock and the older groaned. “Fuck, you make me feel so.. Mmmh..” He moans out. Hyunjin pressed a palm over his boner while squeezing his throat every time Kai entered his throat, stretching it.

“Fuck, I’m cumming.” Kai moaned out, going faster, moving Hyunjin’s head just as fast. Hyunjin could feel the pain on his neck and his jaw, but it would be all worth it to see Kai cum. The sound of Kai’s grunting, moaning and gasping and Hyunjin’s wet mouth echoed in the practice room. A few more thrusts and Kai pulled out, pumping his cock so fast as he continued looking at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin laid out his tongue after coughing a bit and opened his teary eyes to look back up at Kai. With a few more pumps, Kai came on Hyunjin’s tongue and a few got on his tear-stained cheeks. He groaned out Hyunjin’s name, while he squeezed out every last cum on Hyunjin’s tongue. Hyunjin smiles, eye closing again as he tastes Kai’s salty and sweet cum on his tongue. Kai leans on the mirror, pumping his cock slowly to ride out his high while Hyunjin gathers all the cum on his face before putting it in his mouth with a moan.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Kai asked, blinking at Hyunjin, his dark eyes turned into soft, brown ones and Hyunjin gave him a smile. “Never better, hyung.” He said, voice raspy from getting his throat used and Kai lets out a little chuckle before kneeling in front of him and putting a hand on his cheek. “Hyung’ll make you feel good too. Lay down.” Kai said and Hyunjin was quick to follow. Hyunjin came down his throat embarrassingly fast with only a few sucks, but Kai kissed his tip and called him cute when Hyunjin covered his face.

They rested for a while before they fixed themselves. “Chat me whenever you want me to teach a choreo.” Kai says, tugging on the strap of his gym bag. “Or when you want more than just what we did.” He adds and Hyunjin blushes, nodding his head before watching Kai leave the practice room. Once he knew he was really away, he placed a hand on the mirror as he stared at himself, not believing that _that_ really happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments <3
> 
> Thank you for reading~~<3


End file.
